Dear Velma
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Prequel to 'It's Your Turn' - It all began with a note that read Dear Velma, and now Daphne's dark secret is forced to be revealed to all of those she wishes she didn't have to tell. - Rated T - Fraphne & a lil bit of Shelma - Complete!
1. Dear Velma

**A/N: So, this idea has been floating around in my head for a while and I could never figure out what to do with it... Until **CierraLuv97 **helped me out, so now this is alive and well(: **

**This could be seen as a prequel to **_**It's Your Turn**_**, but it can be read without **_**It's Your Turn**_**. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Scooby and the Gang. All rights belong to Hanna Barbera and those who have affiliated.**

* * *

Velma Dinkley sighed heavily as she continued reading the book in her hands. The romance novel was lent to her by her best friend, Daphne Blake, in hopes of getting Velma to read something other than educational books. And knowing Velma, she'd read anything given to her, no matter the genre.

Velma had to admit that she was in need of a good book lately, since she had just re-read _The Atom: Nothing or Everything _for the third time in a single month. She wasn't so sure about the romance novel, however, but she felt that she owed Daphne. Considering that her best friend begged and pleaded that the brunette take the book, Velma had to, even though she didn't understand Daphne's sudden need and urgency.

It was _Dear John_ - one of Daphne's all time favorites and most prized possessions. So, Velma was taken aback at the redhead's generosity. However, Velma could have sworn she saw Daphne cry when handing it over. If she was so attached to the book, then why would she give it away just like that? Velma didn't know and reluctantly decided to read it.

She was on page fifty-four when she realized that there was a large gap in the next couple of pages. After marking the page she was currently on, she then went to the gap and saw a note. It had been folded carefully into small squares and Velma's name was beautifully scripted in purple ink - obviously Daphne's handwriting.

Velma slowly opened the piece of paper to find more words in purple ink. She began at the beginning:

_**Dear Velma,**_

_**I'm sorry that this is how I have to tell you this... It' such a stupid idea, but I just don't think I could say it to your face... Um, well, remember Prom Night two months ago? And what I told you about me and Fred?... **_

Velma paused as the memories of Daphne popped back into her mind. She remembered her best friend showing up at her doorstep early in the morning on the day after their senior Prom. Her red curls were wild and ratty, and her purple dress was so wrinkled, as if it were thrown in a corner and left there... She had this glow to her and a stupid smile plastered across her face. That was when she confessed to her and Fred taking the next step and Velma had thought, _No duh! Have you seen yourself?_

_**Well... I really don't know how to tell you except just to say it. So, here goes nothing - Velma, I'm pregnant.**_

Velma froze and she could have sworn that the world had stopped spinning. _Pregnant?_

She went back and re-read that line and sighed. _Yes, pregnant..._

_**And now is the point of this letter where I freak out... I don't know what to do, Vel! I only found out a few days ago and it's official. I took tests **_**and**_** went to the doctor for confirmation! Then I got a letter from the New York University of Fashion telling me of my acceptance! And now I can't even go...**_

Velma's heart nearly burst at that news. She and Daphne had both applied to their dream colleges at the same time. They had gone to Blake Manor and filled out the applications in her room, both giggly and excited in their actions. Velma applied to Harvard while Daphne applied to NYU of Fashion, then they sent them off together. Velma had received her acceptance letter a month later, but that was back in March. Harvard had taken one look at her application and said yes, but she and Daphne had been waiting on the redhead's letter for months now. Apparently, that was all going to change...

_**I haven't told my parents of the baby or my college acceptance. I wanted you to be the first to know both, Vel. I haven't told Freddie... Oh God, Freddie... I don't even want to think about his reaction! He just told me last week about his full-ride scholarship for football! He's so excited and I don't want to bring him down when he's worked so hard...**_

_**I guess you might want to know how I suspected my pregnancy; maybe you don't, but I'm going to tell you anyway.**_

Velma laughed out loud at that. Typical Daphne - going to do what she wants, no matter what anyone says about it.

_**I woke up one morning, not feeling well, and when I sat up in my bed... I just got nauseous - enough said. (I'll spare you the details on that one.) Anyways, at first I thought I had just gotten a virus or some sort of food poisoning, but I would just get sick in the mornings, and then be completely fine. **_

_**And then mood swings already took over me...**_

"Daph, you don't need to be pregnant to have major mood swings," Velma said out loud, as if anyone could hear her.

_**I was short with everyone: Daddy, Mother, Daisy, Delilah, Dawn, and Jenkins! Then our cook asked what I wanted for lunch and I just fell to the floor to cry! That was when I realized something wasn't right... I thought that maybe it was close to that time of the month (you know what I mean) and so I checked my calendar**__**...**_

_**I was late - almost a month! How did I miss that? I really just don't know what to do, but I wanted to tell you this because you're my best friend and I trust you more than anyone on this earth! (I kind of lost some trust in Fred that night…)**_

Velma's eyes widened. Daphne had never told her something that deep to her before. Sure she had said that they were best friends, but to have someone trust you more than anyone else made Velma feel extraordinary.

_**I guess that's it. Please let me know when you've read this. Thanks, Vel, and you know I love ya.**_

_**Daph**_

Velma set down the note carefully, taking slow breaths in concentration. Blake Manor was about four blocks from her house and she could always ride her bike over there. It couldn't be too bad, and besides, Velma knew that her best friend needed someone. So, the brunette went to the garage and got her bike. She didn't have her driver's license, because come on, who needs to drive when Fred can caravan everyone around in the Mystery Machine?

After about ten minutes of pedaling, Velma stood in front of Blake Manor. She knocked on the door and Jenkins answered, "Yes, Miss. Dinkley?"

"Um, is Daphne here?" the small girl asked quietly.

"Of course; she's in her room. Should I announce your arrival?" the butler requested.

"N-no thank you, Jenkins. I'll just see my way up there," Velma replied.

"As you wish, Miss Dinkley," Jenkins said before shutting the door and leaving the grand hallway.

Velma made her way up the large staircase and down the many twists and turns of hallways to get to the redhead's room. She tapped the door, probably not loud enough, and silently entered the room.

Daphne was on her bed with her head hanging off the side, gripping a book in her hands. She was wearing pajama shorts and Fred's Coolsville Cougars sweatshirt even though it was the 4th of July.

Velma continued to creep inside the room. As she got closer to her friend, the smaller girl read the title of the book Daphne was reading: _What to Expect When You're Expecting. _"You really shouldn't be reading that out in the open," Velma suggested.

Daphne jerked, nearly rolling off the end of the bed. "Gah, Vel, don't do that! You scared me!"

Velma couldn't help but laugh and Daphne joined in with her. Velma repeated, "I said you really shouldn't be reading out in the open. I could've been your mom and come in to see you."

Daphne smirked as she sat up, then pulled Fred's sweatshirt tighter around her body. "Well, we have a knocking policy in this household, so I would've known if she wanted to come in here."

Velma nodded and sat down next to Daphne on the bed. She picked up the 'expecting' book and flipped through its contents. "How are you, Daphne?"

The redhead shrugged and ran a hand through her messy hair. "I could be better - a _lot_ better."

Velma half-smiled. "You still plan on coming tonight?"

Daphne smiled. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? It's July 4th, we always go to the lake!"

"When do you plan on telling everyone else?" Velma questioned quietly, fingers still flipping through the pages.

"I don't know... Soon, I hope, or whenever I get the courage," Daphne answered.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Daphne snatched her book from Velma's hands, stuffing it in her pillow case. She then called out, "Come in!"

Velma stood up and the door opened swiftly as the boys and Scooby Doo entered. "Like, guess what we got?" Shaggy Rogers exclaimed, holding up a giant bag. "Fireworks!"

"Rand rirecrackers!" Scooby added while jumping up and down. "Ri rove rhe rourth rof Ruly!"

Shaggy and Scooby began showing the bag's contents to Velma, who couldn't be less interested.

Fred Jones walked over to the bed and sat down next to his girlfriend. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Hey, Daph."

"Hey." She looked away to avoid his face, but then locked eyes with Velma. Her best friend gave her a look of sympathy before looking back at the dog and beatnik, who were still going through all the fireworks.

"You okay?" Fred whispered, tightening his grip around Daphne.

Daphne nodded while looking at her boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Like, we need to get going if we want to beat all the traffic!" Shaggy said. He practically ran toward the door in excitement. "Let's go, guys!"

"Shaggy, I need to get ready first!" Daphne told him as she got off the bed.

"Well, like, hurry Daphne!"

"Reah, rurry!" Scooby agreed.

Daphne laughed and rolled her eyes as she entered her bathroom to change. After about five minutes, Daphne heard a crash come from her room. She quickly exited the bathroom in her bikini top and swim shorts. "What happened?" Daphne asked at the sight of Fred on the floor and Velma clutching her pillow.

"Gah, Velmster!" Fred complained while rubbing the top of his head. "What's up with you?"

Daphne looked to her best friend in horror for an explanation. "He was about to lay on your pillow," Velma admitted.

Daphne breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh okay, thanks Velma."

The smaller girl smiled and set the pillow back on the bed. "No problem."

"What's wrong with the pillow?" Fred asked.

"I, uh, don't like it when other people lay on my pillows?" Daphne answered, her voice rising in the state of a question.

Fred raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Uh..."

"Come on Fred, you should know these things about your girlfriend!" Velma exclaimed to cover up the situation. "Who dropped you when you were a child, because you ought to sue them."

Fred stuck his tongue at the smaller girl and Daphne rolled her eyes. "Let's get going!"

Shaggy and Scooby were first out the door without any hesitation. The other three laughed at their actions before following. As they walked out the door, Daphne pulled Velma aside and enveloped her in a giant bear hug. "Thanks again, Velma. You have no idea how much your support means to me..."

"You're welcome, Daph," Velma said, returning the hug. "I'm not going anywhere; you can trust me."

* * *

**A/N: Well, this started out really good, and then went downhill. The 'dropped when you were a child' line was said by **CierraLuv97** and I laughed my head off! (We're having a side conversation in PMs and I had to use it!) Anyways, this is not my best work because I'm sick... **

**On another note, most of the time when I write, I picture the teens from SD! The Mystery Begins/Curse of the Lake Monster… I just find them easier to write for because they're actual teens… Y'all can picture any type of Mystery Inc. you want, but this is me(:**

**Also, thanks for all the positive feedback on **_**When Will You Ever Learn?**_** I really appreciate all the nice things you've said!**

**So, please review to let me know what you think. Good? Bad? Let me know(:**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	2. I'm So Sorry, Freddie

**A/N: Well, after reading all the reviews that the first chapter got, I decided to continue. With that said, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! :D **

**Anyways, this will have 5 chapters - each will be a different person that Daphne reveals her secret to. The chapters will be:  
****  
1. Dear Velma  
****2. I'm So Sorry, Freddie  
****3. Say Something, Shaggy...Scooby?  
****4. Don't Cry, Daddy  
****5. Thank You, Mrs. Jones**

**And that will conclude this little series. So, it will go - Dear Velma (with all the chapters in it) - It's Your Turn - He Loves Me - Who's My Prince Charming?**

**I will NOT go into the depths of Daphne's pregnancy, but will stop at 'Thank You, Mrs. Jones'. And then that will leave you kinda to think what you want up to the time of 'It's Your Turn'. I just wanted to clear that up...**

**Again, as a reminder, I picture these characters as those from SD! The Mystery Begins/Curse of the Lake Monster, but may see them as whichever you like.**

**Moving on to the Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo and the gang. All rights belong to Hanna Barbera and those who have affiliated.**

**WARNING: There's a little bit of language - as in two words :P**

* * *

July 4th always brought the gang happiness. The warm breeze of the Ohio air, the smell of Fred cooking out on the grill, the laughs shared as Shaggy pushed everyone off the dock and into the lake - no matter what went on, they were always smiling.

The lake was pretty crowded as the van drove up. Families were parking their own vehicles and finding somewhere in the shade to set up. Mystery Inc. did the exact same with the Mystery Machine before walking up to the dock that Daphne's parents owned.

They set down all their belongings when Fred asked, "Alright gang, what first? Do we take the boat out first or eat?"

At the same time, Shaggy and Scooby answered "eat" while the girls said "boat" and then they all laughed.

"Like, we should eat first so that way we don't have to get out of the water later!" Shaggy pointed out.

"Shaggy, you and Scooby will get out no matter what," Daphne argued back with a teasing smile on her face. "And, frankly, I'm not too hungry at the moment..."

Velma sneaked a glance over at the redhead, who met eyes with the smaller girl for a split second. They turned their attention back to Shaggy, who reluctantly sighed. "Like, fine, we'll eat later, I guess..."

"Well, that settles that," Fred began, grabbing the keys for the boat. "Let's go, gang!"

The five members boarded the boat with tons of pool noodles, giant tubes, and wake boarding gear. Fred started the boat and put it in reverse to take it out of the dock. When the boat was successfully out, Fred sped it out to the open water, dodging other boats while doing so.

As they were going to an open spot, Scooby and Shaggy were putting on the wake boarding gear, for they always went first. "Like, we're ready when you are, Fred!" Shaggy called from the edge of the boat.

"Go for it, Shag!" Fred told him, putting the boat to a stop. Shaggy and Scooby lowered themselves into the water and floated a bit away from the boat. "Alright, girls, count to three and I'll speed up."

"One!...Two!" Velma and Daphne shouted in unison. "Three!" And on that, Fred sped up the boat, pulling Shaggy and Scooby upward.

The beatnik and his dog stood up with ease as they wake boarded like pros. They bumped over waves and soared through the air. "Roohoo!" Scooby exclaimed in enjoyment. His sunglasses pinned to his eyes with force from the wind; the same with Shaggy and his green swim shorts and brown shirt.

Fred, in his blue swim shorts yet shirtless, continued driving the boat as Daphne and Velma watched Shaggy and Scooby. Suddenly, the girls began laughing hysterically and Daphne said, "Freddie, slow down! We lost Shaggy!" And sure enough, when Fred turned the boat around, there was Shaggy floating in the water, laughing as well.

After a few more rounds of wake boarding, the gang decided that it was time to eat. As Fred cooked out on the grill, Daphne decided to work on her tan while the others played some Frisbee. However, Velma soon decided to join Daphne on the lawn chairs. "Hey, Daphne."

Daphne opened her eyes and pushed her sunglasses down on the brim of her nose. "Hey, Vel. What's up?"

"How are you feeling?" the brunette asked.

"Well, from the last time you asked me...which was about an hour ago...I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me," the redhead answered as she rubbed more tanning lotion over herself.

"I know, Daph, but I'm just concerned... When do you plan on telling Fred?" Velma questioned timidly. "It needs to be soon before he starts suspecting for himself."

Daphne took off her sunglasses and rolled her eyes. "Velma, this is _Fred_ we're talking about... The thought of me being pregnant would never cross his mind."

Velma lightly laughed. "I guess you're right about that, but you do _need_ to say something soon... Even though it is Fred, if you wait too long, you could be showing and then he'd really be confused..."

Daphne sighed and looked down to her flat stomach. She was wearing a purple bikini with lime green shorts, but soon she'd be as large as a whale and would have to shop in special stores to get maternity clothes. _Gosh, what did I get myself into?_ Daphne asked herself.

"I guess you're right," she agreed. "I just don't know how to bring it up. It's a serious matter, Velma. I can't bring it up like he does with football, you know, just casually. 'Oh hey, Fred, did you see the game? By the way, I'm pregnant!'" She said sarcastically with another roll of the eyes.

Velma scoffed. "I can't tell you how to tell him, Daph, but you'll know..."

Daphne let out a heavy breath and opened her mouth to reply, but Fred walked over. "Hey, girls, I'm giving you the first picks on food because we all know that those two-" he pointed to Shaggy and Scooby. "-will clean us out."

"Thanks, Freddie; we're coming," Daphne said as she stood up to follow her boyfriend over to the table. The girls and Fred sat down first, each filling their plates before they called over the other two.

As Fred had predicted, Shaggy and Scooby practically inhaled the rest of the food before the others even finished. "Like, we should have our annual jet ski race after eating," Shaggy suggested.

"Sounds good to me. How do we want to split up into teams?" Fred asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Well, there are three jet skis, and Scooby gets his own as the undefeated champ," Velma pointed out as Scooby smiled.

"Reah, robody ran reat re!" the dog challenged.

"Like, we'll see about that, Scoob!" Shaggy said.

"I think we should do me and Shaggy with Fred and Daphne," Velma offered, giving a knowing glance to Daphne.

The older girl looked down to her plate that was still full. She just couldn't find the energy to eat at the moment - or all day.

"Alright, let's do that. Come on, Daph, we can beat them, right?" Fred said, looking to his right where his girlfriend was sitting.

She didn't answer as she kept her head down.

"Daph?" Fred pressed, putting his arm around her shoulder and giving a little squeeze. "You alright?"

"I-I just don't feel that great. I-I think I'm little seasick from the rocking of the boat," she finally answered.

Fred's smile immediately turned to a frown. "Well, maybe we shouldn't race then."

Daphne's head shot up. "No, Freddie, you can still race!"

"Ro re ran't! Re ran't ride ry rimself! Ronly Ri ran!" Scooby argued. "Ri'm rhe rinner!"

"Like, Scoob's right! C'mon Daphne, one race!" Shaggy insisted.

"_Norville_," Velma pressed. "She isn't feeling well; leave her alone."

Shaggy leaned back as if deeply offended. "Like, okay V, chill out, man! Do you still wanna ride with me?"

Velma looked down and Daphne could swear that she was blushing. The redhead nudged her best friend lightly, indicating that she should go. That little gesture also meant that she wanted alone time with Fred, which is what Velma had been trying to let happen. "Okay, Shaggy, let's go."

"You don't have too much time. It's getting dark and we need to set off the fireworks soon!" Fred reminded them.

"Okay, Fred; be back soon!" Velma said before she and Shaggy, along with Scooby, set off on the jet skis.

Fred and Daphne made their way down to the edge of the dock, where they let their feet dangle off the end. The sky was a light pink with a hint of purple in it, making the sunset irresistibly beautiful.

"You sure you're feeling okay, Daph?" Fred asked in concern.

She almost answered yes, but she knew it was now or never. "I'd say yes, but I'd be lying."

"What do you mean?"

This was it - she had to bring it up now. Fall was slowly creeping its way toward them and they needed to make a decision about their futures before it was too late. "Freddie, do you remember Prom Night?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked innocently as he took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Well, I mean, do you remember what we did _after_ Prom?" she asked in further detail.

He seemed to have understood because his eyes lit up and his goofy grin that she loved covered his face. "Yes... How could I forget?" Fred leaned in and kissed her softly and she almost gave in, but then realized that she could _not_ get distracted.

"Well, you remember how you said that we didn't need protection..." she paused as his lips found her shoulder blade, making her shiver."...and that our love could prevent anything?"

"Mmhmm," he mumbled against her neck.

"Well," she whispered seductively as his lips brushed hers once more. "That's a load of bullshit because now I'm pregnant." It was then that she crashed her lips onto his, finally able to kiss the hell out of him without nearly falling apart.

Daphne could feel his eyes popping out of his skull during the kiss, so she pulled away to study him.

"P-pregnant?" he whispered distantly. "Really?"

She nodded and looked down at their intertwined hands. "I'm so sorry, Freddie."

"Don't say you're sorry, Daph. If there's anyone to blame, it's me. I shouldn't have said those things to you about how nothing would happen..."

"I-I just don't know what to do! College starts next month! And you with your scholarship and my acceptance to NYU of Fashion, I just-"

"Whoa, you got in? Daph, that's great!" Fred exclaimed, hugging her with all his might.

"I know, but now I don't think I will even get to go..." She sniffled and wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Fred asked, putting an arm around her waist to pull her close.

She shook her head. "No, just you and Velma. I told her before we came today..."

Fred nodded and then tilted her chin upward to look into his eyes. "We'll make this work, Daph; I promise. I'll accept the other full-ride to Coolsville University so I'll be closer, and we can move in together. I'll pick up a second job and sell some of the junk that's sitting in my closet right now!"

"Freddie," Daphne started gently. "I appreciate that, but..."

"But what, Daph? I want to help; you're carrying my child and if anything, this is my fault and I just can't sit by without doing anything!"

Daphne felt tears at the brims of her eyes. She reached a hand up and caressed his cheek. "Oh, Freddie... I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daphne, more than anything. You _have_ to believe that," Fred said in return.

Their lips soon met in a heated kiss again. Hungry for each other's love, the pace quickened instantly as Daphne moaned into his mouth. She wanted nothing more than Fred at that moment, and knowing that he was willing to give up his entire future for her and the baby made her heart explode. But she wasn't expecting what was to come.

They pulled apart with their foreheads still touching as they momentarily caught their breath. "Marry me, Daph," Fred whispered.

Daphne pulled back in shock. "Wh-what?" _Did I hear him right?_

"Marry me, Daph; nothing would make me happier," he repeated while adding in the next part.

"Of course, Freddie," she answered also in a hushed tone.

Suddenly, popping was heard above them as fireworks lit up the sky with their magnificent colors. The couple looked behind them to see Velma and Scooby running around with sparklers and Shaggy lighting up another Roman Candle.

"Happy Fourth of July, Freddie," Daphne said, squeezing his hand.

"Right back at you, soon-to-be Mrs. Jones," Fred replied in return as he pulled a giggling Daphne to her feet.

They shared a tender kiss before walking back to shoot off fireworks and enjoy a fun-filled night with their best friends.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, here ya go, the awaited sequel to Dear Velma. Next chapter will be Say Something, Shaggy...Scooby?**

**So, that's obvious who will find out next. As always, let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up soon, I hope. **

**Please review! I had so many reviewers for last chapter and I'd hate to lose them!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	3. Say Something, Shaggy,,,Scooby?

**A/N (10:34pm) : Alright, so...I'm in a fantastic mood! I play basketball and for the past, like 8 games, I haven't made ANY points at all. But last night, I made 9 points and tonight I made 10 - which made me the top scorer for our team tonight. It felt really good to be back! Anyways, I've got some chips and a coke; therefore, I'm ready to write! Haha :P**

**Chapter Three: Say Something, Shaggy...Scooby?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby and the gang. All rights belong to Hanna Barbera and those who have affiliated. **

* * *

It had been a week since the gang had been to the lake, making Daphne approximately two months into her pregnancy. That week felt like the longest week she'd ever been through. Now that Fred knew of their situation, he seemed on edge most of the time; not even wanting to look Daphne in the eye.

The redhead became concerned, for that wasn't the young man who just recently stood up and decided to take responsibility. Actually, he seemed like a scared little boy who hid behind his mommy's leg when meeting someone new. He was distant; he was short; and he just wasn't _Fred._

Daphne was thanking God for Velma, who was always at her side. No, literally; she never left except when she _had _to. Sometimes, Daphne had to trick her to stay away. For example, Fred and Daphne had just gotten into a little argument, resulting in the redhead to storm out of the house. Velma obviously followed, seeing her best friend in tears, and asked if she wanted to go for a drive and talk. Daphne took the opportunity with, "Sure, I'll go grab the keys!" Then ran inside to lock the door so Velma couldn't ask her anymore questions.

Unfortunately, that distraction didn't work very long, for Shaggy had ridden his bike into the Jones' driveway to find Velma lying in the grass by herself. Scooby licked her face until she stood up, and then the three entered the house when Fred answered the door.

"Thanks a lot, Daphne," Velma sneered as she walked into the living room.

Daphne was on the couch with her arm lying across her forehead. "No problem, Vel," the older girl replied casually. "God, it's so frickin' hot!"

"It's ninety degrees, Daph. Not too bad," Fred informed with a shrug. "Could be worse..."

"Like, my cousin lives in Texas and he said they get temperatures up to 105 in the summer!" Shaggy exclaimed.

Daphne groaned and lifted up her top a little, just for her stomach to feel the cool air conditioner. "I'd die."

The four teens and the Great Dane fell silent quickly, each gazing at something different in the room. Velma fixed her eyes on her best friend, taking in her appearance of misery. Daphne slid her across her face so now that her hand covered her eyes, and that's when Velma saw it.

A diamond. It was on the ring finger of her left hand, and it shimmered in the sunlight through the windows.

Velma's eyes widened at her discovery. "Daphne, can I talk to you? _Alone_."

Daphne spilt her fingers apart so she could peek an eye through them. Letting out an exaggerated sigh, the redhead slowly sat up. "Fine," she mumbled. "C'mon."

The two teen sleuths walked up the stairs to Fred's room. When there, they shut the door for privacy and before Daphne could even ask what Velma wanted, the brunette grabbed her left hand. "What's this?"

Daphne's eyebrows rose when she followed Velma's eyes to the diamond. "It's a ring, Velma." Look - _shiny_." She said her words slowly and teasingly, trying to make Velma feel stupid for asking the question.

Velma rolled her eyes behind her huge glasses. "I know it's a ring, Daphne, but when did you get it?"

Daphne shrugged. "A few days ago. Fred took me to get it..."

"Wait, when did he propose?" Velma asked incredulously. All of it was all new to her...

"At the lake when you, Shaggy, and Scooby were racing jet skis. He asked me as we sat on the dock; it was so romantic..." Daphne answered dreamily. "But ever since he got me the ring, he's been an asshole and won't speak to me..."

"Daph, how much did this thing cost? It looks expensive; maybe he's depressed for spending so much money!" Velma snorted in laughter.

Daphne giggled with her. "I don't know. I picked it out and he told me to go look at earrings while he paid for it..."

"Maybe he worked out a good deal or something," Velma suggested. "Hey, um, I was thinking..."

"Yes, Velma, you can be my Maid of Honor! You don't even have to ask," Daphne said as if reading the smaller girl's mind.

"Uh, no, I was actually going to say something else, but thanks. I'd be honored, and what I was thinking was when you were going to tell Shaggy and Scooby. I mean, they're not the sharpest crayons in the box, but they'll find out sooner or later."

Daphne opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. "Maybe today would be good..."

Velma shrugged. "You might want to mention that you're getting married, too. You know, wouldn't want to leave out an important piece of information or anything..." The last part she said with sarcasm, indicating her annoyance.

"Oh, Velma, don't be like that! I was going to tell you!" Daphne exclaimed as she followed her best friend out of the room.

"Whatever you say, Daph," the brunette replied smoothly while walking down the stairs.

They soon reached the living room, where the guys had decided to start a round of _Guitar Hero_. Velma grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Shaggy, Scooby - sit," she demanded.

"Like, what's going on?" Shaggy inquired.

"Reah, rhat's rup, Relma?" Scooby questioned as well.

"Sit," Velma ordered again, and the two did as they were told.

Daphne whined, "Velma, is this really necessary?"

"Yes," the smaller girl said to Daphne before turning her attention back to the beatnik and his dog. "Daphne and Fred need to tell you both something, so listen carefully."

"I'm sorry, what? I don't think I agreed to this," Fred argued.

"Neither did I, Freddie," Daphne told him as she crossed her arms angrily. "Alright, here's the deal."

Shaggy and Scooby fixed their eyes on the redhead, eager to hear her news.

Daphne took a shaky breath and held up her left hand to expose her ring. She then confidently said, "I'm pregnant. Fred's the father and we're getting married."

Shaggy stared blankly at his friend in front of him, unable to show any type of emotion. He momentarily shot a glance at Fred, as if asking if her words were true. Fred nodded in confirmation, so Shaggy turned his gaze back to Daphne.

Daphne then felt sick at her friends' loss for words. "Say something, Shaggy..." She turned to the Great Dane next to him. "...Scooby?"

"Rour raving a raby?" Scooby asked slowly, finally speaking for both him and his master. He was quiet for a few seconds, and then bounded from the couch with joy. "Roh boy!"

Daphne let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Scooby obviously approved and was ecstatic, but Shaggy...

"Like, I guess we're gonna have to get a house..." the beatnik finally spoke.

"Uh, we?" Fred asked. "As in you, me, and Daph? I'm not so sure..." He trailed off and looked to his fiancé.

Shaggy scoffed. "Well, like, we couldn't leave Scoob or V out, could we? That would be rude, man!"

"But Velma's going to away to college..." Daphne reminded him sadly.

"No, I'm not. What are you talking about?" Velma asked accusingly. "When was I ever going to college?"

Daphne nearly fell over in shock at the brunette's words. "Vel, don't give up your future for mine... It wouldn't be worth it..."

"Anything that Harvard could teach me wouldn't be any different than Coolsville University, anyway." She paused. "Sure, my parents won't be happy, but my friends need me here with them. And if I went away, I'd only feel guilty that I didn't stay to help."

"Velma!" Daphne shrieked as she launched herself at the younger teen. "You're amazing!"

Velma hugged the redhead back with just as much force. "Well, I try..."

"So, Shaggy, what's this about a house?" Fred asked with interest. "You know someone who could hook us up?"

"Well, my uncle is a realtor, so he could probably find us something groovy to settle down in," Shaggy answered.

Fred smiled. "Sounds awesome! But I don't think we should start looking until Daph and I tell our parents... Things aren't going to be easy in the first place, and we don't want to overwhelm them."

"Well, I don't mean to push, but we need to begin soon. I'm supposedly leaving in less than a month..." Velma reminded them.

Daphne sighed and looked down at her still flat stomach. The clock was ticking and so much needed to be done. She could only imagine what her parents were going to say about all of it. "We'll tell them tomorrow."

Mystery Inc's members looked up toward one of their own and she continued, "We have to; time's running out and the longer we wait, the more hell all of this will turn into..."

* * *

**A/N (11:41pm) : Well, I've decided to start timing myself on writing my stories just to see... Anyways, now Shaggy and Scooby know and they took it well. Fred is a little scared and there will be more of that in the next chapter - 'Don't Cry, Daddy'. I left this chapter with a more 'dramatic' ending because the other two have been happy...**

**I tried adding humor in the middle in this one. You know, with Daphne locking Velma outside and Velma being upset with Daphne not telling her of the engagement. Happy, happy - joy, joy! :P**

**Please review! I had 7 reviews on the first chapter, and only 4 on the second. So that means that 3 people didn't review the second chapter, and I know who you are! ;) But new reviewers are welcome! :D**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	4. Don't Cry, Daddy

**A/N (12:53pm): So, no school again today, and I'm having a Scooby Doo marathon with my sister... She's 17 and also in love with the show just like me(: Anyways, I thought that since I have time, then I should catch up on writing. I wanna finish this story before starting anything new. I already finished the awards, so this is next on my list. **

**Chapter 4:**

**Don't Cry, Daddy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby and the Gang. All rights belong to Hanna-Barbera and those who have affiliated. **

* * *

After making the decision of telling their parents within the next two days, Fred and Daphne had to come up with a plan. Since Shaggy had come up with the idea of the gang moving in together, that settled the living situations. However, they just had to get their parents to agree.

When Daphne left Fred's house that night after discussing the matter with her best friends, she asked her parents if Fred could join them for dinner the next night. Mr. and Mrs. Blake agreed, happy to have Daphne's well-liked 'boyfriend' in their home.

He was to come over around six in the evening and dressed in his best, hoping to impress his fiancé's parents. That was another thing they had to break the ice for - that the two teens were now an engaged couple.

It was now 5:55 pm, and Daphne was in her room continuing to get ready. She finished curling her hair and turned off the hot iron, then placed a purple headband on top of her fiery red hair. Daphne smoothed out her purple strapless dress that didn't even make it to her mid-thigh because it was so short. It was her favorite even though her mom didn't approve of it.

Mrs. Blake would probably be on her daughter's case even more after she found out about the pregnancy, saying that Daphne went and got herself knocked up because she wore clothing like that.

Daphne didn't care though, especially because she knew that Fred enjoyed her when she was 'showing skin'. And she knew that even though Fred loved her with all his heart, he was still a teenage boy...

The redhead took a deep breath as she stared at her reflection in her full body mirror. As always, she ran her hands over her flat stomach, dreading the day that her body explodes. Daphne wasn't ready to face all the changes and trials that came with pregnancy. She was only eighteen, for crying out loud!

The thought of morning sickness, raging hormones, her bulging stomach, sleepless nights, new clothes, weird food cravings, and everything else troubled her. It would be seven more months of ridicule, but then there would be the lifetime of raising her child.

She didn't even want to think of that at the moment, so she shook the idea from her head and glanced at the clock. It read 6:01 pm, so Daphne walked over to her large walk-in closet to grab some matching shoes. She slipped on the purple heels, and then walked back to the mirror to check her appearance one last time.

Daphne reached her left hand up to wipe some smeared eyeliner off, only to smile when she caught a quick glance of her engagement ring. She had somehow kept it hidden from her parents the previous night when she came home, and throughout the current day. The redhead was hoping to keep it a secret just a little bit longer until she and Freddie could tell them to their faces. That way they wouldn't find out the way Velma did, by just seeing the diamond ring.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door and Daphne granted them access by saying, "Come in!"

The door opened quietly and Fred walked into the oversized room. "Hey," he greeted with a huge smile on his face. "How ya feeling?"

Daphne sighed while smiling at her fiancé. "Just peachy," she answered as she absentmindedly twirled her ring around her finger.

Fred chuckled as he made his way across the room over to the redhead, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. It was simple and chaste before Fred pulled away slightly, letting their lips linger closely for several seconds.

Daphne caught him off guard when she placed a hand on the back of Fred's neck to forcefully bring his lips back to hers. Their mouths moved together smoothly, until Daphne pried Fred's open with her tongue and scraped his bottom lip with her teeth.

Fred's eyes opened wide at the redhead's actions, not knowing exactly how to react at her forwardness. So, he just continued to kiss her with all that he had in him. Daphne continued to hold the back of his neck while the other hand ran through his hair repeatedly.

Fred laughed as he pulled back, breaking the kiss and moving his hands to rest on Daphne's hips. She bit her bottom lip and avoided eye contact in embarrassment. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," Daphne whispered.

"It's okay; I could do that forever, but you were beginning to mess up my hair," Fred replied as he attempted to flatten the top of his head. "I'm suppose to make a good impression, and I don't think that will happen if my hair is all over the place!"

Daphne rolled her eyes before licking her hand, then running it over Fred's head. Ignoring his cringes, she continued to do so until his hair seemed to be decent. "There," she said when finished. "Very handsome."

Fred smirked. "As always," he added, earning a playful slap on the arm from Daphne.

"Someone's in love with himself," Daphne replied with fake annoyance as she crossed her arms.

"It can't be me, though. You wanna know why?" Fred asked as he uncrossed Daphne's arms to intertwine their fingers.

"Yes, Freddie, why can't you be in love yourself?" Daphne questioned, squeezing her hands in Fred's.

Fred leaned in and gave her a tender kiss before answering, "Because I'm already in love with someone else..."

Daphne blushed at his words and released herself from one of his hands so that they were only connected with one hand each. She led Freddie towards the door, saying, "We should go downstairs. Dinner should be ready any minute."

Fred nodded as he let Daphne drag him through the long halls and down the enormous staircase of Blake Manor. Soon, they reached the large dining room and took their seats, waiting on Mr. and Mrs. Blake to arrive.

They sat in silence for a while as time passed, not sure of what to say, until Fred placed a hand on one of Daphne's exposed thighs and gave it a gentle squeeze.

His touch made a chill run all the way through Daphne's body, causing her to shiver in excitement. She didn't know why she was reacting that way, because she was normally so calm and collected when he tried to turn her on.

Fred smiled slyly at her shivers, liking the way he was making her come undone. He moved his hand upward even more and began to kiss his way up her bare shoulder to her neck. Each time he placed his lips to her skin, she'd let out a ragged breath in response.

"I love when you wear this dress," Fred whispered seductively into Daphne's ear, causing her to shut her eyes in response.

"Freddie, stop. My parents could walk in..." She trailed off when Fred began kissing her sweet spot that was behind her earlobe.

"Do you _really_ want me to stop, Daph?" Fred asked, dragging his lips softly across Daphne's jaw line.

"Damn pregnancy hormones," the redhead complained before cupping Fred's face in her hands and bringing his lips to hers for a heated kiss.

As Fred kept his hand in its place on Daphne's thigh, the couple continued to kiss passionately in the dining room. They were interrupted but someone clearing their throat and saying, "Well, well, well... Aren't we a little close now, huh?"

Daphne immediately pulled back and a blush quickly creeped its way to her cheeks in embarrassment. However, when she saw who was in the doorway, she jumped out of her seat in excitement. "Daisy!"

Daisy laughed and walked over to her baby sister, enveloping her into a hug. "Hey honey."

"What are you doing here?" Daphne exclaimed in disbelief. "Why aren't you in California?"

"It's almost the end of summer, and I wanted to see my favorite sister before she went off to college in New York!" Daisy explained. "Daddy told me that you were having dinner tonight and invited me to join while I was in town..."

"That's awesome! I've missed you so much!" Daphne said as she pulled her sister back in for another hug. "Daisy, you remember Fred Jones, right?"

Daisy smiled. "Of course! How could I forget; considering you talk about him _all_ the time!" She winked at her younger sister, and then extended her hand towards Fred. "Nice to finally meet face to face, Fred."

"Likewise, Daisy," Fred replied as he shook his soon-to-be sister-in-law's hand.

"Is that my Daisy I see?" a grown man's voice came from the doorway.

Both Blake daughters turned their attention in the direction of the voice. "Daddy!" Daisy called as she ran toward Mr. Blake.

"Hello dear," Mr. Blake greeted with a chuckle at his eldest daughter's excitement. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" Daisy answered as she pushed hair out of her face.

"Good to hear, dear. Now, why don't we have a seat for dinner," Mr. Blake suggested. "Oh, Frederick, welcome!"

Fred smiled wryly at the mention of his full name. "Thank you, Mr. Blake. I'm happy to be here."

As everyone settled into their seats, the food was brought out and placed in front of each person. They began to eat while carrying on a casual conversation. Much of it consisted of questioning Daisy about her life in California. She had a job as a doctor, which provided her with a large amount of money to live off of, and was currently dating a school teacher at the local high school in her town. Daisy informed her family that their relationship was becoming pretty serious and to expect to meet the man sometime soon.

"Well, maybe you could bring him home for Christmas. If things are going strong right now, then there shouldn't be doubt in you two being together in a few months," Mrs. Blake mentioned before taking a bite of her salad.

Throughout the conversation, Daphne remained quiet as she pushed around the salad on her plate. Fred noticed her behavior and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Daphne put on the best smile she could manage. "I'm fine; just not hungry..."

Fred frowned and wrapped his leg around hers from under the table. "Nervous?"

Daphne simply nodded as she continued to stare down at her plate.

"Speaking of relationships," Daisy started, gesturing toward Daphne and Fred. "I walked in on a very interesting moment between these two a few minutes ago."

Daphne looked up at her sister in complete horror. "Daisy!" she hissed.

"What? It's true!" the older redhead defended.

Mr. Blake raised an eyebrow at his daughters. "Now, Daphne, there is a reason that Fred is dining with us tonight, correct?"

Daphne cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes, Daddy, there is."

"Well, go on then. What is it?" Mr. Blake pressed as he cut into the steak that was brought out to him.

Daphne opened her mouth to begin, but quickly shut it at a loss for words. "I don't know where to start..."

"How about the beginning, dear," Mrs. Blake suggested.

"Uh, it's kind of a long story, Mrs. Blake," Fred somewhat explained.

Mr. Blake smiled. "Well, we have time, don't w-" He was then interrupted by Daphne.

"I'm pregnant."

Mrs. Blake stopped her hand in mid-bite and set down her fork in shock. Mr. Blake began coughing up a storm, so Daisy quickly patted his back to help him out.

"Please tell me you're playing some sick joke on us, Daphne," Daisy pleaded.

"I wish I was," Daphne answered sadly. Her family could hear her voice trembling in fear and see the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

"When exactly did this happen?" Mrs. Blake asked quietly.

Fred grasped Daphne's hand under the table and answered for her. "Pr-prom night."

Mrs. Blake formed a firm line with her lips. "And you're the father, yes?"

"Yes," Fred confirmed as he squeezed Daphne's hand in his.

"Well, at least it wasn't with some stranger," Daisy said thankfully.

"George?" Mrs. Blake asked of her husband. "Are you okay?"

Mr. Blake finally made eye contact with his youngest daughter, revealing his tear stained cheeks.

"Don't cry, Daddy!" Daphne pleaded her father. "Please!"

Mr. Blake shook his head slowly. "My baby girl is having a..._baby_."

Daphne choked out a sob as her tears fell freely now. "I'm so, so, _so_ sorry..."

Mrs. Blake frowned and turned to Fred. "What do you plan on doing?"

Fred sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "Well, we're keeping it. There's no doubt there, but Shaggy's uncle is a realtor and he said that he could get us a place of our own... I plan on attending Coolsville University, but if things become too chaotic, I'll take a break and help Daphne."

Mrs. Blake nodded in approval and let a small smile form on her lips. "And your relationship?"

"He proposed, Mom," Daphne informed, raising her and Fred's intertwined fingers above the table to reveal her engagement ring. "I said yes, of course."

"And this house of yours?" Mr. Blake asked, surprising everyone by his words. "Have you found one yet?"

"No, sir," Fred answered. "We wanted to tell our parents first and seek their judgment."

"I see," Mr. Blake said distantly. "Well, I would like to purchase this house."

"What?" Daphne and Mrs. Blake exclaimed in unison, both shocked.

"Well, think about it... It's not going to be easy, and it's the least we could do," Mr. Blake offered.

Mrs. Blake's mouth gaped open. "George, are you sure? This is practically like rewarding them for making a mistake."

"A mistake?" Daphne breathed in disgust. "Our baby is _not_ a mistake!"

"I didn't say that, dear," Mrs. Blake replied calmly.

"You didn't have to!" Daphne shouted as she stood up. She turned to her father. "Thank you, Daddy, for offering to help. I'm sure we will greatly appreciate it. As for you. Mother..." Daphne shook her head angrily. "...I don't even know what to think. I was expecting you to be the supportive one!"

Mrs. Blake stood up as well. "Well, I'm sorry, but it's hard to be supportive when your youngest daughter has given you the news that she's having a baby at eighteen years old! You're barely an adult and you could've had such a future ahead of you!"

"I still do have a future ahead of me, Mom! It's just gone down a different path than what we planned!" Daphne yelled back, her makeup beginning to smear from the tears.

"You know what, I agree with your father... We'll buy you a house because you're not allowed in this one anymore!" Mrs. Blake ordered.

"Elizabeth!" George bellowed. "That's enough!"

The room became quiet once again, tension building in the air and suffocating each person to death. Fred finally stood up and walked over to his fiancé. "C'mon Daph... Let's go pack you a bag and you can stay with me."

Daphne nodded as Fred wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her back upstairs into her bedroom. When they arrived, the redhead couldn't help but fall into Fred's arms completely and just cry. Fred rubbed her back soothingly as he whispered, "Everything will be okay," over and over again.

Daphne wanted to believe his words, but the only way she would was when it really happened.

* * *

**A/N (5:39pm); Geez, that only took like 5 hours to complete. I kept getting distracted by the Scooby movies and constantly checking to see if I have school tomorrow. Which, by the way, I don't! Yayyyy! :D**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought in a REVIEW! I got 5 on the last chapter, so let's make it 6 or 7...or 3,840 for this one :P**

**I decided to add a little 'heated' Fraphne in this… Mainly because I couldn't resist! XD**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter:**

**Thank You, Mrs. Jones**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	5. Thank You, Mrs Jones

**A/N: Alright, well, I feel super bad for not updating, but here I am now. The last few months of school became very chaotic with many exams and projects, but I am done now! I just got back from a five day cruise with two of my friends, and it was so much fun! Now I just feel inspired the FINISH this story before basketball practice tonight...**

**Chapter 5  
Thank You, Mrs. Jones**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby and the Gang. All rights belong to Hanna Barbera and those who have affiliated****.**

* * *

The Mystery Machine drove through the warm, summer air smoothly, bringing in the wind through the rolled down windows. Despite its age and minor kinks, it promised transportation from point A to point B, and that's what it was currently doing: taking Fred and Daphne from point A of Blake Manor to the Jones' home, point B.

Fred had a firm grip on the steering wheel the entire ride, trying his best to focus on the miles of rode in front of him, while also trying desperately to drown out the small sniffles coming from his fiancée beside him. Even though he had attempted to comfort her back at her own home, Daphne's independent characteristics kicked in quickly, resulting in her pulling from his grasp and aggressively throwing various articles of clothing into a large suitcase. Every time he tried to help, she would deny his offer by swatting at his hand or pulling away whatever he held.

Daphne was angry for the most part during her packing, but as soon as they entered the van, the crying began once more. Though it wasn't sobs, tears were still sliding down her cheeks quickly. Again, Fred had offered his hand to hold while driving, but she just shook her head and glanced out the window in response.

Fred mentally slapped himself for not saying more at the dinner table. He was the man, for goodness' sake, and should've been there to defend Daphne in any way possible. But no, he sat there dumbly and watched as the love of his life had her heart ripped to a million pieces by her own parents. _I'm so stupid_, he scolded in his thoughts.

They soon pulled into the narrow driveway of the Jones household, and Fred put the van into park and cut the ignition. Neither teen moved for a few moments, as if afraid the whole world may crumble down if they did so. Finally, Fred sighed and stepped out of the driver's side. He went to the back and began unloading Daphne's bags, which to his surprise, there were only two. Rolling them to the passenger side, he opened the door for the red head, who actually made eye contact with him for the first time in nearly an hour.

Fred could swear she smiled, but it was gone too quickly to be sure. Daphne exited the van as well, and gripped her fiancée's bicep as he pulled the luggage behind them. The couple went through the side door, and was greeted by the smell of a home-cooked meal and Mrs. Jones' merry humming. The older woman turned from her place at the stove. "Hello, kids, how was dinner?" she asked happily with a smile.

Her grin immediately fell as she spotted Daphne's purple luggage in Fred's grasp and the solemn looks on the teens' faces. "Oh my, what happened? I'm going to guess by your expressions that it didn't go well..."

Fred's eyes met the tiled floor as Daphne rested her head on his shoulder. "No, Mom, it wasn't pretty."

"There was a lot of yelling," Daphne explained, her voice cracking a bit since that was the first time she'd spoke in a while.

Mrs. Jones let out a sympathetic breath. "Daphne, you are more than welcome to stay here until everything works out."

Daphne blushed. "Th-thank you, Mrs. Jones..."

"It is absolutely no problem, my dear, and please do call me Peggy," Mrs. Jones answered, opening her arms for a hug.

Daphne willingly embraced her future mother-in-law that she had grown to know and love over the years. After pulling back, the redhead let out a breathy giggle. "I'm just gonna go wipe of my eternally makeup stained face."

Peggy Jones let out a chuckle in return. "Alright, Dear. If you want something to eat, come back down when finished."

Daphne nodded in return, and then quickly left the room towards the direction of the guest bathroom. Fred watched to make sure she was out of ear's reach before saying, "I don't know how to thank you, Mom."

Mrs. Jones smiled and walked over to her son, placing a loving hand on his shoulder. "Just be the best husband and father that you can be, and I will be forever proud of you, Freddie."

"I promise, Mom," he paused. "I'm so glad we came to you first about the whole situation. It's made coming home tonight a lot easier," Fred admitted.

Peggy smiled. "Well, I'm glad! And I've already been thinking of names, too!" she exclaimed excitingly.

"Mom, Daph just found out she's pregnant; we don't even know the gender yet," Fred laughed at his mother's enthusiasm.

"Oh, Freddie, not for the baby! For me, silly! I'm thinking about going with Grammy," Mrs. Jones answered while returning to the stove. "So, you're gonna have to tell Elizabeth that she has to pick something else."

Fred frowned at the mention of Daphne's mother. "She won't want a name, Mom; she doesn't even want to be in the baby's life..."

"Frederick," Peggy scorned, causing her son to look up at her face. She then calmly replied, "She will come around, that's my promise to you. I've befriended Daphne's mother, and she is anything but heartless. This is just a shock to her and will probably want some time to think about the situation, but there is no way she will _not_ be in her grandbaby's life."

The teenage boy stepped over to the cabinet to retrieve plates. As he brought them over to where his mother was standing, he asked, "Why are so you so calm though, while everyone else is freaking out?"

Mrs. Jones continued stirring the food in front of her. "I trust you, Freddie, and I think Daphne's a lovely girl. Of course, she can be somewhat dramatic at times and she is overly obsessed with the color purple..." she trailed off.

"Mom?"

"You better hope you two have a baby girl, because if you don't, your son will be wearing a very feminine color _all _the time," Peggy told him, laughing a bit at the thought, causing Fred to join in as well, but she continued, "You two seem to have a connection... I don't know how to describe it, but it works for the both of you."

"Thanks," he muttered, somewhat embarrassed.

"Don't be shy, Honey; it's a good thing, I promise. Now, go put her bags in the guest room so she can use the extra closet. Lord knows she'll use all the room she gets," Peggy stated with a smirk.

Fred rolled his eyes at his mother's remark. "Thanks again, Mom, for everything..." he said sincerely, before grabbing the bags and leaving the room to go find his fiancée.

* * *

Having successfully washed the smeared makeup off her face, Daphne sat down on Fred's bed. With a pen and notepad in hand, she needed to release some steam, and felt that writing it out last time had helped. She then realized that the last time she had spilled her thoughts onto paper was when she wrote to Velma.

The redhead chewed on her pen ever so slightly as she contemplated on what to say. Then an idea hit her... It was Velma that had listened to all her problems before, that's why she wrote to her last time. It was also her best friend that chose not to go off to some Ivy League college, but actually to stay in boring, ol' Coolsville just to be there for Daphne. She knew she could go to the small brunette for anything, and that's just what she would do now.

Excitedly knowing that a burden would soon be lifted off her shoulders, Daphne Blake clicked the top of her purple pen and beautifully scripted at the top of the page:

_Dear Velma_

It was then that, for some strange reason, Daphne believed that Fred's words could be true: everything will be okay.

* * *

**A/N: EW, what a HORRIBLE ending, but I'm too tired to go back and rewrite it... -_- Whatever... So, thus completes this...series, if that's what you want to call it.**

**To clear up confusion, to not waste your time, and to not make you read the whole confession again, I had them go to the Jones' first before they told the Blake's. Just imagine Fred's parents being kind and accepting, and how Fred explained the whole house situation and whatnot... It would've been so redundant; I just didn't want to waste time. **

**Anyhoo, I've noticed some 'Word Challenges' floating around the Scooby Forum... I WANT ONE! XD Whoever reviews first with a challenge word, I'll use it. I promise! :D But there's no promise as to when I will get it up...**

**Please review! **

**Thanks to all who've kept up with my story! **

**XxLadyStrengthxX**

**P.S. We're getting closer to the Scooby Doo FanFiction Awards 2011...only 5 more MONTHS! ;D **


End file.
